


Connor Stewart change d'emploi

by guitarenoire



Category: Iron Maiden, Life After Death - Fandom, Riviera - Fandom, ghosts - Fandom, scotland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarenoire/pseuds/guitarenoire
Summary: Un jeune informaticien est victime d'un accident de la circulation. La vie après la vie se révèle fertile en surprises.





	Connor Stewart change d'emploi

Connor Stewart était parfaitement heureux jusqu’à sa rencontre avec ce camion.

Connor était ingénieur en informatique et travaillait au paradis, non pas à Silicon valley mais à Sophia Antipolis, sur la Côte d’Azur, tout près de Nice, en France. A l’ombre des pins parasols, protégé par une sécurité sociale sans égale dans le monde, réchauffé par le délicieux climat méditerranéen, il codait tout le jour et se nourrissait chaque soir de légumes frais poussés sous le grand soleil et cuisinés à l’huile d’olive – Connor ne mangeait pas de viande. Pour être vraiment exact, c’est ce qu’il faisait quand il avait le temps de cuisiner, car il travaillait vraiment beaucoup. Le soleil et les pins, il les voyait surtout de derrière la fenêtre de son bureau. Mais le travail, c’est le prix à payer quand on veut ce genre de poste très rémunérateur, qui plus est au soleil. 

Connor avait quitté son Écosse natale sans regrets : il était temps de partir, avant que le Brexit ne ferme les portes de l’Europe aux jeunes gens comme lui. Il s’était adapté très vite à son nouvel environnement : les dépressions sont rares sous le soleil du Midi. Il adorait son travail, ses collègues étaient jeunes et ils allaient boire un verre le samedi sur la Promenade des Anglais ou dans le vieux Nice. Le coût de la vie était plutôt élevé sur la côte, mais peu lui importait : son salaire était élevé, lui aussi, et lui permettait de s’offrir ce dont il avait envie quand il en avait envie. Donc, pas de souci de ce côté. Enfin, il avait eu la sagesse de bannir de sa vie tout déplacement en voiture : qui connaît la Côte d’Azur et ses embouteillages comprendra pourquoi. Connor avait choisi de se déplacer à vélo, moyen économique, écologique, pratique et sain. 

La seule ombre jetée sur la vie rêvée de Connor Stewart, c’était sa mère. Non pas qu’elle fût une méchante femme, au contraire. C’était la plus gentille personne au monde, et la plus seule aussi, surtout depuis que son ingénieur de fils avait eu l’idée étrange de quitter sa chère Écosse pour un pays où l’on cuit sous un soleil impitoyable, où les filles sont brunes et bronzées et où il ne pleut presque jamais. Cette petite veuve habitait Kirkcaldy, d’où elle avait dû laisser s’envoler son grand fils unique et chéri. Une maman, même la plus aimante, n’a pas le droit d’empêcher son fils de vivre sa vie, et ce n’est certes pas à Kirkcaldy que Connor Stewart aurait trouvé un emploi à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Pamela Stewart aurait vécu un départ pour Édimbourg comme une nécessaire épreuve compensée par la proximité géographique, mais ce fut Sophia Antipolis, l’exil et l’arrachement. Connor était profondément attaché à sa mère et ne la négligeait pas : tous les moyens qu’offrait la technologie moderne étaient bons pour atténuer la solitude maternelle : téléphone, bien sûr, messages, conversations vidéos à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, à condition que son emploi du temps surchargé lui en laisse le temps, et on se laisse bien facilement happer par le tourbillon du quotidien, les yeux rivés sur l’instant d’après, oublieux de ceux dont on tient la présence comme acquise car on les toujours connus auprès de soi. 

Or donc, ce matin-là, Connor pédalait gaillardement vers son travail, prudemment casqué, chemise à carreaux ouverte au vent sur un T-shirt siglé, barbiche frémissante, lunettes de myope sur ses yeux déjà usés, un sourire tranquille découvrant ses dents d’Écossais solide. Quand le camion déboîta pour le doubler, Connor trouva que le gros véhicule allait un peu vite quand même, mais il en avait vu d’autres. Connor vit la cabine le dépasser à grande vitesse, au moins soixante à l’heure, et la remorque du camion – quinze tonnes ? trente tonnes ? un gros, vu de vélo – se rapprocha doucement, régulièrement. Le camion lui faisait tranquillement une queue de poisson. Sous le gai soleil de juillet, Connor voyait du coin de l’œil les lauriers dont les fleurs roses se détachaient sur le fond de ciel bleu. Sur le trottoir, devant un arrêt de bus, un vieux monsieur regardait le spectacle bouche bée, les yeux énormes, sans un mot. La remorque se rabattait très vite et lentement à la fois, avec une incroyable régularité. Connor n’eut même pas peur : il put anticiper l’exact moment où la roue allait le percuter et l’envoyer dans le décor, ce qui ne manqua pas d’arriver.

Connor se releva, tâta ses muscles et ses os. Du sang ? Non, rien. Il avait volé et avait manqué l’arrêt de bus d’un cheveu, puis avait roulé au sol. Il n’avait pas mal, l’adrénaline masquait les effets du choc. Demain, ce serait une autre affaire. Pour l’instant, il allait dire deux mots à cet abruti qui devait être en train d’envoyer un SMS au lieu de regarder ses rétroviseurs. Connor fonça sur le petit groupe qui s’était formé autour de l’arrière du camion. Il reconnu le vieux monsieur, et s’approcha : – Vous avez vu ? Vous voulez bien témoigner ? Le vieux monsieur ne tourna pas la tête. Le chauffeur du camion était là, son portable à la main, l’air pas fier de lui. Une dame et sa fillette s’était approchées, et la dame avait reculé brusquement, en cachant les yeux de la petite. Connor joua des coudes et s’approcha, puis regarda. On aurait dit que la paire de roues arrières droites du poids lourd avait écrasé une très grosse tomate, car il y avait beaucoup de rouge. Et un cadre de fer tordu. Son vélo. Holy shit! Déjà, le véhicule rouge des secours arrivait, mais il n’y avait visiblement plus rien à faire pour la pulpe écrasée sous la gomme des pneus. Connor se tourna vers le vieux monsieur, lui prit le bras, le secoua, et rien ne se passa. Les secours s’affairaient, et on masquait l’affreux spectacle à la vue des passants. Le chauffeur du poids lourd n’avait pas lâché son précieux portable et était maintenant secoué d’un tremblement incoercible. Un médecin du SAMU l’avait pris en charge. Connor regardait ce spectacle en témoin stupéfait. Non content d’avoir bousillé son vélo, le chauffeur avait donc écrasé un pauvre chien ? Connor marcha droit vers le chauffeur et le médecin du SAMU.

\- Au lieu de vous occuper de lui, vous devriez m’examiner, moi. C’est moi qu’il a renversé, c’est moi la victime.

Le médecin ne leva même pas les yeux. Le chauffeur, la main fermement close sur son portable, sanglotait maintenant. Connor était furieux : personne ne lui prêtait attention et on était aux petits soins pour l’autre chauffard. Il était sur le point d’envoyer à celui-ci une bordée d’injures particulièrement choisies quand un petit monsieur tira la manche de sa chemise ;

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Connor. Il ne vous entend pas. Les autres non plus.

Celui qui venait de parler était un homme vêtu d’un complet gris, portant une barbe grise, aux cheveux gris, aux yeux gris. Pas très grand, il serait passé inaperçu s’il n’avait adressé la parole à Connor. 

\- Il ne vous entend pas parce que vous êtes mort. Le rouge, sous les roues du camion, c’est vous. Je sais, dit comme ça, c’est brutal, mais l’expérience montre que c’est la moins mauvaise façon de procéder. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que vous en soyez convaincu, mais on va y arriver : vous êtes mort.

Il y a des matinées qui commencent bien et qui partent de travers. Celle-ci, par exemple. D’abord le camion, puis ce dingue. 

\- Je ne suis pas dingue, la preuve, je lis dans vos pensées, Connor. Et je connais votre nom, Connor Stewart né le 28 janvier 1990 au Victoria Hospital de Kirkcaldy, études à la West Primary School puis à la Kirkckaldy High School, première petite amie Gillian Dennett,… je continue ?

Connor regarda attentivement l’homme en gris. Il avait l’air d’un fonctionnaire dans son costume insolite sous le ciel azuréen. 

\- C’est un peu ce que je suis, un fonctionnaire. Je suis une sorte d’officier de transit, je pointe le passage des êtres entre deux mondes. Vous, Connor, vous quittez le monde terrestre pour entrer dans un autre état. Lequel ? Vous aurez le temps de le découvrir, et ce n’est pas à moi de vous l’expliquer. Je suis une sorte de douanier, voilà, un douanier. Je sais, c’est beaucoup d’informations d’un coup à intégrer, mais vous n’êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive, et si on y met du sien ça se passe bien. Bon, des questions ?

\- Euh… Mais, je suis vraiment mort ?

\- Tout ce qu’il y a de mort.

\- Mais je n’ai même pas eu mal. Je n’ai rien senti.

\- Veinard. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

\- Et mon travail ?

\- Les cimetières sont pleins de gens qui se croyaient indispensables. C’est bon ? On peut y aller ?

\- Non. Et ma mère ?

\- Votre mère ?

\- Elle n’a… Elle n’avait que moi. Elle va être horriblement triste. J’étais sa seule famille, elle n’a plus personne. Que va-t-elle devenir ?

\- Encore plus seule, je suppose.

La perspective de l’absolue solitude dans laquelle sa mère allait être plongée déchira le coeur – enfin, ce qui en tenait maintenant lieu – de Connor et cette douleur fut si brûlante que le bonhomme en gris la perçut. Il fixa attentivement Connor, tandis que ce dernier prenait la parole.

\- N’y a-t-il pas moyen de différer mon transfert ? Ne peut-on faire en sorte que je puisse encore lui parler de temps à autre ? Pour lui laisser du temps pour s’habituer ?

\- Parce que vous croyez qu’on s’habitue à la perte d’un fils unique et chéri ? Vous rêvez, Connor. Mais je sens que votre angoisse pour votre mère est sincère, et vous pensez davantage à elle qu’à votre sort, et cela joue en faveur de votre requête. Un instant, je vous prie.

L’homme en gris sortit de sa poche un carnet noir qu’il compulsa rapidement, il s’attarda sur une page, leva les yeux vers Connor, lut à nouveau la page, referma le carnet.

\- Bon. Au vu de... des circonstances, je vous propose ceci. Je vous prends comme stagiaire.

\- Stagiaire ?

\- Au standard.

\- Standard ?

\- Oui. Les gens ont tellement peu confiance en eux-même et dans le monde qu’ils créent chaque jour qu’ils prient des dieux divers, adressent des suppliques à Allah, Jéhovah, Jésus, Jupiter, Odin, Satan,… la liste est longue. Même moi je m’y perds. Savez-vous qu’il existe des gens qui croient que le monde est régi par un plat de spaghettis géant ? Je n’invente rien ! Vous pouvez vérifier ! Enfin, peu importe. Votre rôle de standardiste sera de répondre aux prières.

\- Y répondre ? Vous voulez dire les exaucer ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! C’est rigoureusement impossible. Pas interdit : impossible. Ceux qui font croire qu’un dieu qu’on prie exauce des prières sont des escrocs. Si c’était vrai, quel dieu serait assez cruel pour laisser perdurer les abominations qui ravagent la planète ? Je ne parle même pas de ce que les hommes et les femmes, dans leur infinie méchanceté, inventent chaque jour pour se faire souffrir les uns les autres. Non, je parle de ce qui existe à l’état naturel : la sécheresse qui assèche le puits, le cancer de la moelle osseuse qui éteint cruellement la vie d’un enfant, ce genre de chose. Donc, leçon numéro un : oubliez tout ce qu’on vous a enseigné sur les religions, le paradis, l’enfer, et tutti quanti. Travailler au standard va vous demander davantage d’abstraction. Vous recevrez les appels, c’est à dire les prières, les requêtes, les suppliques, et vous devrez répondre, en aidant le demandeur à trouver en lui les ressources nécessaires pour faire face à l’épreuve qu’il traverse, à accepter ce qui lui échoit, et à ainsi progresser sur son chemin intérieur. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui… Mais ma mère, dans tout ça ?

\- Tout travail mérite salaire. Pour vous, ce sera de pouvoir lui téléphoner une fois par semaine. Un coup de téléphone terrestre. Je me charge d’égarer le message de la gendarmerie de Valbonne qui doit l’informer de votre décès accidentel. On fait comme ça ?

\- D’accord. Je suppose que je n’ai guère le choix. Je dois signer quelque chose de mon sang ?

\- Ah ah, je ne suis pas Mephistopheles, et votre âme ne risque rien. Bon, on y va ?

\- Une dernière question. Quand mon contrat prend-il fin ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai… Vous serez informé de la fin de votre contrat avec préavis d’une semaine. C’est ce qui se fait pour un stage, d’habitude.

Et c’est ainsi que Connor Stewart changea d’emploi. Le codeur froid et abstrait fut plongé au coeur de l’âme humaine. Il en vit moult facettes, surtout les plus touchantes. On prie rarement quand tout va bien et Connor, confronté aux tracas des autres, mit quelque temps à s’habituer à fréquenter la détresse. Il lui fallu apprendre à ne pas juger de l’importance des demandes : toutes étaient importantes. Son rôle était d’aider le demandeur – c’était le terme technique – à trouver les ressources en son être même, et non pas à compter sur l’intervention d’une hypothétique divinité pour surmonter l’épreuve qui motivait sa demande. En tant que stagiaire, Connor Stewart ne s’occupait que des tracas du quotidien : désir de retrouver un objet perdu, crainte que la voisine ne convoite un époux, rien que de très banal et bénin : – Fais que je réussisse mon devoir de mathématiques demain ! – Aide moi à retrouver le collier que ma grand-mère m’a donné et que j’ai égaré ! – Donne la victoire à mon candidat aux élections ! – Détourne le regard de mon frère vers une autre femme que la mienne !… telles étaient les demandes que recevait Connor. Mais ces choses bénignes peuvent se transformer en grandes contrariétés, et le dossier était alors transmis à un titulaire. Cependant Connor progressait, et s’acquittait bien de sa charge. Il lui plaisait d’aider à transformer une demande de service – Machin, fais cela pour moi ! – en une pensée positive qui passait par une introspection méditative – Je vais agir de telle sorte que ce problème n’en soit plus un. Cette pensée positive où n’intervenait pas d’idée de punition, sinon celle que l’on s’inflige à soi-même en se complaisant dans les ondes négatives, lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Évidemment, ce que l’homme en gris, Nemo Greyman, lui avait décrit comme un standard n’en n’était pas un. Il s’agissait d’un état de grande sérénité, de disponibilité bienveillante où l’on écoutait les autres, quelle que soit la langue dans laquelle la requête était exprimée. Et il s’agissait alors d’aider à l’apaisement du demandeur qui pouvait alors placer son tout petit malheur dans une perspective plus vaste, et le relativiser pour mieux le surmonter.

Connor recevait ponctuellement son salaire : une fois par semaine, il avait le droit de passer un appel téléphonique terrestre à Pamela Stewart, à Kirkcaldy. Nemo Greyman lui avait confié un petit portable à clapet qui s’activait au moment où Connor était autorisé à téléphoner. Connor avait expliqué à sa mère qu’ils devraient se passer quelques temps de communications vidéos pour d’obscures raisons techniques, et il appelait la veuve solitaire qui ignorait encore qu’elle avait perdu son fils unique. Et à la fin de chaque appel, au moment des au-revoir, Connor sentait son coeur – enfin, ce qui en tenait maintenant lieu – se serrer à la pensée qu’il faudrait un jour révéler à sa mère le terrible secret. 

Quelques semaines passèrent, jusqu’au jour où le petit téléphone vibra, annonçant un message écrit. Connor Stewart Ouvrit le clapet et lut : « Fin du contrat au septième jour à compter de la réception du présent message. » Le stage au standard touchait à sa fin. Et ensuite ? Où Connor serait-il envoyé ? Et surtout, comment allait-il gérer la question de sa mère ? Cette fois, il fallait lui dire la vérité, mais comment ? Il n’allait quand même pas la lui annoncer lui-même : – Allô, maman ? Oui oui, tout va bien, il fait un temps superbe et je mange deux fois par jour, ne t’inquiète pas. Au fait, je suis mort depuis deux mois. Oui, dit comme ça c’est étonnant mais… Allô ? 

La pensée de sa mère à qui il fallait maintenant annoncer cette nouvelle ne le quittait pas. Cependant, il n’en négligeait pas son travail de standardiste pour autant, au contraire. Il était même étonné de constater que cette grosse contrariété ouvrait davantage son esprit et son coeur – enfin, ce qui en tenait maintenant lieu – et lui faisait trouver de nouveaux mots, plus efficaces et plus doux, qui aidaient les demandeurs à avancer sur le chemin de la sagesse et d’un relatif réconfort. Mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème, qui demeurait entier. Et le septième jour approchait, qui était le dernier jour de son stage au standard, et aussi celui de son dernier appel téléphonique possible. C’est au matin de ce jour qu’arriva au standard un appel singulier, qui attira immédiatement son attention, car il lui rappela un souvenir qui le fit sourire : 

O God of earth and altar,  
Bow down and hear our cry,  
Our earthly rulers falter,  
Our people drift and die;  
The walls of gold entomb us,  
The swords of scorn divide,  
Take not thy thunder from us,  
But take away our pride.  
Ah, la prière classique que voilà ! C’est un cantique que chantent des millions de chrétiens chaque dimanche dans le monde, et que sa mère affectionnait tout particulièrement. C’est pourquoi elle avait été particulièrement ulcérée quand son Connor s’était fait un malin plaisir de lui faire entendre à fort volume, et plusieurs fois par jour, la version heavy metal de ce même cantique par un groupe très sonore nommé Iron Maiden. Si l’on prend la peine de se pencher sur le texte de la chanson, le texte en est sage et respectueux, mais le foyer de Patricia et Connor Stewart n’en avait pas moins résonné de quelques discussions animées, à cette époque… Cette évocation fit bouffer en Connor une nostalgie poignante. L’heure de l’appel téléphonique approchait, qu’allait-t-il dire ? Ah, après le cantique, la prière. Il fallait écouter.

\- Seigneur, je vais mourir. Peu m’importe, j’ai assez vécu. Mon départ ne laissera pas un grand vide, et c’est très bien ainsi. Je suis fatiguée, je veux que cela s’arrête. Seulement voilà, je ne sais pas comment l’annoncer à mon petit, qui va être tout seul, maintenant. Il a voulu partir, à cause de son travail, c’est vrai qu’il est intelligent, et qu’il est heureux là où il est, à faire ce qu’il aime, mais est-ce qu’il ne va pas être terriblement seul si je ne suis plus là, même loin de lui ? A-t-il pris le temps de chercher une femme ? De faire un petit ? Il n’y a que ses écrans, et ses codes qui existent pour lui, mais tant que j’étais là il y avait au moins une personne pour qui il comptait. Est-ce qu’il compte pour ses ordinateurs ? Est-ce qu’il a de vrais amis ? Mes amies me disent toutes que j’ai tort de m’en faire, qu’il est normal que les enfants s’en aillent. Je le sais bien. Et c’est normal que les parents quittent le monde en premier. Mais j’ai si peur pour lui, si peur qu’il se trouve vraiment seul, tout seul. Seigneur, comment vais-je lui dire que je vais mourir ?

La voix reprit les paroles du cantique : « Dieu de la Terre et de l’autel, incline-toi et entends notre plainte... » Connor était bouleversé. Pour la première fois, la voix d’un demandeur qui lui parvenait était connue de lui et cette voix, c’était celle de sa mère. Sa mère allait mourir ! Elle était malade, elle connaissait l’issue fatale de son mal depuis longtemps et n’avait rien dit, afin de préserver la quiétude de son enfant. Elle avait choisi de vivre l’épreuve de la maladie dans la solitude plutôt que d’en partager le fardeau avec Connor. Le téléphone vibra. Machinalement, Connor ouvrit le clapet et porta l’appareil à son oreille.

\- Connor ! Nemo Greyman à l’appareil. Nous avons rendez-vous, je crois. Vous êtes arrivé au terme de votre stage et nous devons procéder à un entretien bilan. Restez où vous êtes, j’arrive.

Greyman surgit à côté de Connor qui tenait encore le téléphone à son oreille. Il referma le clapet et regarda le barbu toujours vêtu de gris qui dit dans un sourire jovial :

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Votre stage s’est bien passé et vous avez donné toute satisfaction. Et vous, de votre côté, ça va ?

\- Dites, Monsieur Greyman, vous vous fichez de moi, non ? Vous êtes au courant pour la dernière requête que j’ai reçue ?

\- Celle de Pamela Stewart ? Évidemment. Je suis au courant depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous vous rappelez mon petit carnet ? J’ai lu la date du départ de votre mère dans ce carnet, j’ai vu que cette date était proche. Comme la pauvre femme avait bien assez d’ennuis comme ça avec son cancer, alors était-ce bien utile d’ajouter à cela la mort de son fils ? Et puis vous m’êtes sympathique, alors j’ai pensé que vous pourriez passer au stade suivant ensemble. Cela se fait, parfois, quand des gens s’aiment beaucoup. Et puis… – Nemo Greyman cligna de l’œil – moi aussi j’aime bien Iron Maiden.

\- Alors ce stage ? Ces prières ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, histoire de passer le temps agréablement. Pendant ces quelques semaines, vous avez découvert qu’il existe autre chose que le codage informatique : l’âme humaine. Vous avez aidé d’autres gens à progresser et vous aussi vous avez progressé. C’est bon pour votre CV, pour après.

\- Après ? Qu’y-a-t-il après ?

\- Vous verrez.

\- Et pour ma mère, que dois-je faire ? Je lui téléphone ?

\- Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Vous êtes décidément plus préoccupé par elle que par vous, et cela m’est agréable. Alors voilà : vous irez la chercher. Oui, je sais, vous êtes mort. Mais Kirkcaldy est en Écosse, et l’Écosse, c’est le pays des fantômes, non ? Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous avez entendu parler de toutes ces histoires de tunnel, de lumière au bout du tunnel, et tout ça ? Pour vous ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça, mais pour votre mère, c’est ainsi que cela va se passer. Vous voyez la grosse boule de lumière qui se forme, là-bas ? Entrez dedans, et suivez le tunnel ; votre mère vous attend au bout. Elle est un peu désorientée, forcément, mais après votre stage au standard, vous saurez trouver les mots pour la rassurer et la guider. Évitez juste de lui parler d’Iron Maiden.

Nemo Greyman saisit fermement le coude – enfin, ce qui en tenait lieu – de Connor Stewart et le guida vers une grosse sphère lumineuse qui flottait là. Connor y entra, et vit s’ouvrir devant lui un long tunnel aux parois luminescentes, au bout duquel il distingua une silhouette. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il avait quelques secondes encore pour trouver les mots. Et pour après ? Il verrait en temps et en lieu. Il s’approcha en souriant de l’esprit de sa mère, en fredonnant un cantique, ou était-ce une chanson ? O God of earth and altar...


End file.
